


Cuddles

by lexi_con



Series: 30 Days NSFW OTP challenge [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko feels troubled because he's the only one who is selfish in his and Kagami's relationship. Maybe some cuddling can help with that.</p><p>30 NSFW OTP challenge started with SFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my 30 days OTP challenge, NSFW edition. I'm doing this because I have to re-discover my creative writing style. School has been swallowing me up since August after all and I feel like working on my major works right now will only ruin them.  
> Anyway, this chapter is Kagakuro, but I will try to differ each day, not just KnB pairings but other fandoms as well.
> 
> So on to this drabble. It's not as much cuddling as it's talking about cuddling, among other things. I have wanted to write asexual Kuroko for the longest time and found this the perfect opportunity.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy my rusty writing!

Kuroko always feels a little bad when he is staying at Kagami’s house. He’s fed with delicious food, bathed so he won’t faint in the small bathroom, dressed in too big clothes that are extremely comfortable and the put to bed with a simple kiss to the forehead. That’s it, never going further even though Kagami is a man in his teens and obviously brimming with sexual desire. All because Kuroko had told him he was asexual and therefore not interested in such things.  
He felt a little bad not because he wasn’t putting out—that’s something they both agreed on when they started dating—but because the give-and-take in their relationship is just take-and-take on Kuroko’s part. He had little to offer really, he wasn’t a great conversational partner, couldn’t do most chores and had a comparably fragile and small stature to his boyfriend. He was truly spoiled.  
So one night he decided that Kagami was the one that was going to be spoiled instead.  
“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said as they laid side by side in the darkness. A sleepy hum was the sign the redhead was not yet asleep.  
“I wish to cuddle,” he said flatly, one hand brushing along his boyfriend’s arm. Kagami’s eyes shot open at the blunt statement, head turning curtly to look him in the face.  
“Wah—“  
“I wish to cuddle, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said again, “as in I want to smooch and touch you.”  
“Don’t say ‘smooch’ with that kind of face, dumbass,” Kagami slapped a hand over his face. Then he peeked between his fingers and muttered; “what did that come from, anyway.”  
“I realized I have a boyfriend and that it would be a shame to not make use of this fact,” Kuroko turned to his side, placing a hand on the other’s stomach which hardened with a jerk under his touch.  
Kagami swallowed nervously, eyes looking down at the pale hand on his abdomen, then back to his boyfriend’s face. “I might r-respond…you know…”  
“I am fully aware of that,” Kuroko reassured, scooting a little closer, “Kagami-kun, just like you are aware that I do not find a lot of interest in sex I am aware that you do. Please do not think I will run away because you respond naturally.”  
Red eyes looked at him doubtfully, then down at the leg that was suddenly thrown over his pelvic, then up again. “Are you sure?” he asked doubtfully.  
“I am,” Kuroko nodded.  
“I mean, are you sure,” the worried expression was almost heartbreaking to see, to be looked at with such an expression made Kuroko’s heart clench. Suddenly, he seemed to realize exactly why Kagami seemed so reluctant.  
“Kagami-kun, I believe you have misunderstood something,” Kuroko said seriously, “I do not think sexual intercourse is disgusting. I will not think you are repulsive because you get an erection, and I will most definitely not find your sexual interest in me is undesirable. Actually I will take it as a compliment.”  
Kagami’s brows knit together as he listened, obviously confused and troubled. After a few moments of silence he opened his mouth, “but when we started going out you told me you weren’t interest in sex.”  
“That is correct, but how did you get ‘not interest’ into ‘disgusted’?” Kuroko was now scowling a little, “I don’t need to do it Kagami-kun, but I want to do it. For you. Just not right now.”  
“What do you mean?” Kuroko’s frown lightened a little at the adorably puzzled look in his boyfriend’s eyes, taking advantage of the moment and slipping his hand beneath the t-shirt it had been resting on.  
“I can go without sex for as long as I want to, but I can still have it. It would be something I would do to make you happy Kagami-kun,” Kuroko drew lazy circles with his fingers on Kagami’s hard muscles, “I just need some time getting ready. It takes some mental preparation.”  
Kagami’s face was stiff with thought, he opened his mouth a few times like a gaping fish, and Kuroko thought it was very adorable. After a few minutes, Kagami let out a sigh of defeat, as if he was too tired to think exactly about what Kuroko meant. “So… we can cuddle, but not below the belt?”  
“Yes,” Kuroko kissed the other’s jaw reassuringly, “please Kagami-kun, we can talk more in the morning. Now I wish to punish you for being so sweetly stupid.”  
“I thought we were going to cuddle?” the redhead said bewilderedly.  
“And we shall. Your punishment will be to let me cuddle you until I am happy and sated,” Kuroko’s eyes glinted, and then proceeded to prove his point with a soft kiss.


End file.
